Mu
by Parking Lot
Summary: People are equal in death. In the end, all they see is Mu. Nothingness.
1. Yagami Raito

Raito forgot what _he_ looked like.

And for him, this was the worst torture oblivion had given.

Raito sighed, and opened his eyes. He hadn't done so in a while, because it had no effect anyway. He saw nothing. When he was alive, he had expected something else. Raito knew he wouldn't go to heaven or hell, because neither existed. People were equal in death. The light at the end of the tunnel was nothing but the flash you saw before you entered "Mu". Nothingness. That's what that death god told him. What was his name again? It had started with an R. Or had it? He wasn't sure. Was it even a male? It didn't matter. He didn't go to heaven or hell, that was for sure. But he really expected to see something else than just dark. What had he expected? He wasn't sure. There was even a period where he thought he'd become a death god, but he told himself that wouldn't be the case. And it wasn't.

It had been several hundred years until he'd drawn his last breath; at least, that's what he thought it had been. He'd lost track of time.

Yagami Raito never thought how _boring_ oblivion could be. In the beginning, it wasn't so bad. He'd spend days upon days reflecting upon his actions, asking himself where he went wrong, and how he could have avoided those mistakes. That didn't last long. Slowly but surely, certain memories began to disappear. At first, they were minor details, and he didn't pay them much attention. However, when he forgot the name of that coworker, the stupid one who almost died at the hands of that other guy who was in that company he forgot, Raito started panicking, and his days-were they even days? He wasn't sure- were no longer filled with reflecting on his life, but desperately clinging on to that one thing, that which he had to remember, he _had to,_ or he would go even more insane than he was already. He needed to remember that fake name, the look, the sugar, the handcuffs, the insecurities, the fight.

The touch.

The kiss.

His face.

Right now, he could remember a lot of those things. Some of those memories were more vague than the others. For example, he couldn't remember which hand the cuffs were linked to, nor who was kicking. Was it Raito or... him?

One thing remained clear. His name was Ryuuzaki. Not really, of course, but to him it was. And it was useless.

So he lay in the darkness, thinking. Sometimes he felt the sensation of soft, sugary lips upon his again, or the shudder of a touch in private places, and those were rather happy times. But one thing haunted him.

Raito forgot what L looked like.

And for him, that was the worst torture oblivion had given.


	2. L

A/N: Well, here I am with the second chapter! I originally intended to let this story be a oneshot, but after amusing myself in thinking what L would do after he died, I couldn't help myself. I'm pleased at the response for this fic, and I have to confess it is my first. Well, I've kept you waiting for too long. Enjoy!

* * *

L missed the sweets most.

L sighed, and opened his eyes. He didn't usually do this, but today was a special occasion. In his head, he'd been counting the seconds. He concluded that in fifteen seconds, he would enter his four hundred and twentieth year of death. Not really something to be excited about, but it was something to take notice of.

Four, three, two, one...

He silently congratulated himself.

L had expected something different than this. He wasn't surprised, the detective wasn't one to be surprised often, but he had at least expected something less infinitely _boring_ than this. Playing mental chess with himself had only entertained him for so long, and he gradually switched from just thinking about things and how those things were doing in their ongoing life (he often also wondered if those lives were ongoing-for the first couple of years, that was) to simply missing them. He'd stopped wondering if Mello and Near had caught Kira-Raito, he was sure of that now-, if Mello had agreed working with Near even though L was 73 certain that he hadn't. Instead of that, he focused on wishing that he could see the blonde and white hair again, eat some chocolate with Mello or play with Near.

He stopped wondering if Kira had finally succeeded in making his "Perfect World", or if he'd finally got married with Amane Misa, or if he ever thought of L again after his death. Instead of that, he focused on wishing he could have another battle of wits, or even a good fight.

And of course, the mind-blowing sex.

He stopped wondering if any new sweets had been invented, if he'd been missing out on any strawberry shortcake-related news, or- No. It was too much for him.

Really, out of all things to miss...

L _really_ missed the sweets most.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Expect some other chapters of different characters. And while you wait for the next chapter, why not review? 


	3. Amane Misa

A/N: Well, here is the third chapter! It was strange, I originally wanted the third chapter to be about Mello, but Misa came out instead which is strange, because I don't like her that much. Anyway, here it is.

* * *

Misa didn't like this.

She sighed, and opened her eyes. She didn't do this very often, because she didn't like the dark and it was easier to just ignore it than to face it. But now, she was sick of it already. She was in the uncomfortable position of not really being in any position at all. Ugh, why did she commit suicide, anyway? Being alive and miserable sure beat being dead and absolutely depressed. Misa had a feeling she had been here for a terribly long time, and if she wasn't dead already, she'd have died of boredom.

She hadn't expected this. She had expected to go somewhere, anywhere. Misa hadn't been sure if she would have gone to heaven or hell, but she didn't want this darkness! It was scary. She wished she had Raito with her.

Oh, Raito! He must be missing Misa so much right now, he must be! It was such a shame for them for them to be parted before their marriage. And now she couldn't even remember what he looked like. This was so annoying!

One of the worst things, however, was the feeling that she had forgotten something that had been vitally important in her not-so-long-lasting life. Something to do with criminals.

Sometimes, she suddenly saw monsters in her mind. Horrible beings, but she felt safe when she remembered them. There was also this thing with apples that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Misa knew she had never taken a particular liking to the fruit, she much prefered strawberries. Ah, the apples were nagging at her mind!

One day-night? Darkness is so confusing-, Misa remembered the day she saw Raito for the first time. She didn't exactly remember where or when, but she remembered the who and what. As she relived that day, she saw something. Why were there numbers and letters hovering above the names of the passer-by?

Another day, she remembered something else. Lately, all her memories were filled with these letters and numbers so she didn't pay much attention to them.

It was at Raito's university, and she was meeting one of his friends. She didn't remember who, or what he looked like, but she vaguely recalled him being rather important. And then she saw it.

Lawliet.

Lawliet! That word-name, she guessed- had been so hugely important! She recalled Raito asking her again and again for it, and her being unable to answer his questions. She knew it tore her apart to be of no use to Raito, and now she remembered! This was great! Now all she had to do was tell-

Shit.

Misa _really_ didn't like this.


	4. Matt

A/N: Okay you guys, I'm back! Sorry it took me FOREVER, but I had no inspiration whatsoever. And I forgot. I wonder why I just _can't_ get to writing Mello's after-death-experience. I really want to, but every timee I get ready to do it, I get inspiration for another character. So here's Matt, hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Matt was really, _really_ bored.

Mail Jeevas... was that his real name? He couldn't remember... Whatever. Mail Jeevas sighed, and opened his eyes because right now he'd fucking had it.

He was indifferent to the fact that he was dead. He was slightly annoyed that Mello got him -and himself, most likely- killed over that case. The serial murder thing. Whatever, he forgot the name. It would have been better if they'd kept studying that girl. The hot one.

But no, Matt was bored. Mello would spend his death being pissed off _all the time. _Near would... He had no idea what Near would do, that kid's a fucking mystery. L would, er...

L would most likely be playing mental chess with himself. That guy was a fucking loony. Brilliant, but loony. He got why Near and Mello- well, mostly Mello- wanted to be so much like him. But he didn't get why they (Mello) didn't get why he didn't. He wasn't one to give up, really. He wasn't. But the fact still remained that as he was only third in line to take the metaphorical throne, there was really no reason to bother.

Bloody hell, he'd kill for his DS right now. Or a cig. Or both at the same time. He let out a long, painful moan to let anyone out there- if there was anyone out there- know that he was still there and he'd had enough of death. He'd die again of boredom. Matt had tried to do the whole trace-your-steps-and-right-your-wrongs thing, but then realised he had no regrets so the whole thing was pretty useless. He didn't even regret following Mello around, listening and obeying his every word, because Mello needed him. If he wasn't around to save his scrawny ass, Mello would have died a lot sooner. Urgh, he hated this.

Matt was really, _really_, **really** bored.


End file.
